


Love and Marriage

by historiologies



Series: love me like you do [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bucketload of dirty talk, anal and oral sex, honestly this is just really filthy stay away from it, honeymoon sex, that's the tag basically, there is some small praise kink in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/historiologies
Summary: It's the night after the end of the wedding and the reception, so you know what that means.Honeymoon night AU





	Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timber (calculus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/gifts), [transit (dollyeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> This is really filthy and bad and honestly I don't know what possessed me to do this, what possessed me to just churn out one PWP after another but apparently this is what I'm about lately. I'm really sorry in advance.
> 
> Hey, but at least they're married right? *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> This is for N and A, my new friends in the sinbin. Love you awesome ladies.

Married.

The word, so strange and so foreign, rolls around in his head and makes him giddy, makes him feel like he’s floating around in a sea of cotton. Wonwoo can’t remember ever feeling this happy; he’s so happy he can’t do anything but smile, smile so widely that his face hurts. 

“Babe,” Soonyoung says, giggling, looking every bit as giddy as Wonwoo feels right now. “Stop staring at me. You look dumb.”

“You look dumber,” Wonwoo retorts, but he’s still smiling. “Mr. Jeon.”

“We agreed to keep our names,” Soonyoung reminds him. “Mr. Kwon.”

They’re lying in the hotel room bed in only their dress shirts and boxers, fancy jackets and bowties already tossed away in the vicinity of their luggage, staring into each other’s faces as the reality of what had transpired that day settles in.

Married.

Soonyoung inches closer, fingers toying with the collar of Wonwoo’s shirt as he nestles his face into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo wraps his arms around him wordlessly, content to just hold his new husband--husband!--in his arms for now. 

“You looked really sexy in that jacket,” Soonyoung murmurs against the skin of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo suppresses a shiver, but it’s difficult, especially when Soonyoung’s feathering light kisses at his pulse.

“So did you,” Wonwoo says, breath hitching on the sudden nip of his collarbone.

Soonyoung pulls him closer by the waist, and rolls them around all of a sudden until he’s straddling the other. Wonwoo lets out a breath, stares up into Soonyoung’s triumphant face. “I couldn’t wait to take it off you.”

“Well I’m not in it now,” Wonwoo replies slowly, eyebrow raised. He runs hands up Soonyoung’s bare thighs, cups him through his boxers. He watches Soonyoung’s expression darken, watches him bite his lip and move against his palm, his dick responding to Wonwoo’s touch. Wonwoo doesn’t think he’s seen anything hotter in his life.

Soonyoung bends over to kiss him, mouths opening to slide wetly against each other and Wonwoo reaches around to grab his waist, keeping Soonyoung in place as he rolls his hips against him. He swallows the groan that escapes Soonyoung gamely, tongue coyly curling around the other’s in his mouth. Soonyoung is fully pressed against him now, hips pistoning shallowly against his, and the little whines he’s making into Wonwoo’s mouth are driving his dick crazy. He inserts his hands under Soonyoung’s boxer shorts so that he can hold him with his bare hands, clutching and groping at his ass in time to Soonyoung’s hip grinds.

“Fuck, babe,” Wonwoo hisses as Soonyoung pulls away to unbutton Wonwoo’s shirt, tongue making a wet path down his chest with every opened catch. It’s thrilling to him when Soonyoung is so driven by want that he’s just a mess of tongue and lips and dick, all wanton and desperate. He lets out a loud moan, briefly sparing a thought for the hotel walls (he paid a LOT for this room, so the walls better be soundproof), when Soonyoung takes in one of his nipples as he reaches under the fully unbuttoned shirt to push it off his shoulders. He sucks on it, swirls a tongue around it, watching through his eyelashes as Wonwoo bites his lip and breathes through his nose. Soonyoung switches to the other, flicking the bud with a little nip, as he shoves a hand into Wonwoo’s boxers, and Wonwoo throws his head back and lets out a little anguished sob at the sensory overload. Fingers dive into Soonyoung’s black hair, and he teases him a little longer with teeth and tongue.

“God, babe, you’re so hot,” Wonwoo sighs, because he knows Soonyoung is into this thing, the encouragement, the flattery--although, Wonwoo thinks, is it really flattery if it’s true? The tip of Soonyoung’s tongue flicks over his nipple and his wrist tightens over his cock to slow down his pace, and Wonwoo bites his lower lip, the heat coursing through him warm and heady. “Yeah, just like that. Fuck.”

Soonyoung flutters his eyelashes a little, small smile curving into his skin and Wonwoo thinks, fuck, I need to be kissing him right god damn now. So he does, pulling Soonyoung up to him to press his mouth to his, sucking Soonyoung’s tongue into his mouth, the guttural sounds of Soonyoung’s moans filling his ears as Wonwoo thrusts into his hand in a disjointed rhythm. “Let me, just, let me.”

He moves to the side and they end up horizontal on the king-sized mattress of the room, Wonwoo on top looking down into Soonyoung’s face, red spreading across his cheeks. He bends down again to kiss Soonyoung, soft and wet open-mouthed kisses all over his face as he divests Soonyoung of his shirt until both of them are only clad in their boxer shorts. Wonwoo presses himself fully against him, the feeling of Soonyoung’s skin rubbing against his enough to make him simper. “You feel so good. You’re so good for me, babe,” Wonwoo whispers, and really, it’s just as fun for Wonwoo to say these things as it is for Soonyoung to hear them. 

The other murmurs in response, a pleased little quiver of sound that just gets to Wonwoo. They hold each other’s gaze, a breath taken in the midst of the maelstrom. Wonwoo presses his thumb against Soonyoung’s mouth, tracing the jut of the other’s bottom lip with the pad of his finger. There’s a heavy hush in the air before Soonyoung opens his mouth to run his tongue over the digit, sucking on it and giving it a little nip before Wonwoo swoops in to give him a swift kiss.

Soonyoung lets out a short gasped breath when Wonwoo starts on a path downward. Fingers brush through Wonwoo’s hair as he inches downward, the taste and smell of sweat and want and Soonyoung filling his senses. Soonyoung is a study in contrasts, so sharp and so soft all at once. He traces the lines of muscle on Soonyoung’s stomach with his tongue slowly, like an artist, until he reaches the spot below his belly button, arrowing downwards.

“Wonwoo, please,” Soonyoung pleads, and Wonwoo watches him close his eyes, bite his lip. God, it’s really crazy how much desire surges in him whenever he looks at Soonyoung, especially like this--open, trusting, malleable, naked. It’s a good thing they’re already married, because he’s pretty sure he couldn’t go on like this outside the confines of matrimony.

The groan that rolls out of Soonyoung when Wonwoo licks the tip of his cock is delicious, and it spurs Wonwoo on to take in more of him. Soonyoung clutches the bed sheets when he does, and Wonwoo would laugh if he weren’t so focused on his task at hand, the scent and taste of Soonyoung on his tongue both familiar and thrilling every time. He hums around the length of Soonyoung’s cock, sucking on the head of it while pumping around the base. Soonyoung’s breath stutters and he lets out a little whine, the reflexive little hip thrust he makes pushing his cock deeper into Wonwoo; Wonwoo thinks that he’s absolutely doing it on purpose, knowing how much the sounds he makes drives Wonwoo crazy. Soonyoung opens his eyes and watches Wonwoo watching him, watches Wonwoo watching him pant and bite his lip and turn red. It’s taking everything in Wonwoo not to spin him around and just fuck him with everything he has because the bastard knows that Wonwoo loves watching his effect on him.

“Tell me what you want, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo rasps, and it’s worth it because Soonyoung gets even harder in his hand. He strokes Soonyoung’s cock, runs his tongue over the slit the way he knows Soonyoung likes. “Tell me exactly how you want it.”

“Fuck, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung whimpers, and Wonwoo wants to die at the sound of it. “I just want you...”

“What do you want?” Wonwoo bends his head to suck one of Soonyoung’s balls into his mouth, and he feels Soonyoung’s legs tense around him, toes curling into the mattress.

“I want you to suck me, hard,” Soonyoung rattles off in a single breath, red in the face from sensation and embarrassment.

“Like, this hard?” Wonwoo asks, before dipping his head and taking in as much of Soonyoung as he can, bobbing his head up and down at a torturous pace.

Soonyoung is almost sobbing. “Harder, please.”

Wonwoo ups the pace a twinge, but not in any way close enough to the pressure that he knows Soonyoung wants, yearns for.

“Wonwoo, please. Harder.”

Soonyoung swallows audibly, before whispering. “I want to come.”

The plea in Soonyoung’s voice gets to Wonwoo, and he takes pity on him, hollowing out his cheeks to suck Soonyoung harder, and deeper, hands working to give him more friction where his mouth cannot. Soonyoung’s whines staccato and Wonwoo can feel it through his body, a primal rhythm that has Wonwoo pressing him down to give him more, more, more. He loves doing this, being able to drive Soonyoung up the wall, making him forget his senses, seemingly nearly as much as Soonyoung loves being on the receiving end of it. Already the pitch of his voice was climbing the scales, and the night was still young.

It’s due to years and years of being together that Wonwoo’s become aware of the telltale signs that Soonyoung is about to come, so he pushes up behind him and pumps him through the last few crests before it hits him, hard. He braces Soonyoung through his orgasm as the other keens loudly, head falling back against the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo holds him through his last shudders, kissing all over and across his shoulders from behind. They’ll worry about the sheets later.

“Mmmm,” Soonyoung sighs, snuggling up against Wonwoo. “My first orgasm as a married man.”

Wonwoo laughs into his skin, enjoying the press of it against his. “Hopefully not your last.”

“It better not be,” Soonyoung scoffs a little, wiggling his butt against Wonwoo’s groin, and Wonwoo can’t help but press back, his cock already reacting to the ministration. “Speaking of which, let’s get you on my level.”

Soonyoung shifts around in Wonwoo’s arms and gives him a kiss; it starts sweet, but Wonwoo has his hands on Soonyoung’s bare butt and Soonyoung is sighing into his mouth as their legs intertwine. They exchange open-mouthed pecks languidly until Soonyoung hooks his thumbs along the waistband of Wonwoo’s boxers and tugs.

Not to sound like a sex-crazed maniac, but Wonwoo loves sex with Soonyoung. It often astounds him how their competitive nature reflects in their sex life but in the best way possible, how their little rivalry builds up to ways that benefit them both, like wanting to give each other the best head possible, and always wanting to improve on the quality of orgasms they give each other. It’s a fun little game for them both, one they both walk away from as winners.

Wonwoo lifts up his hips when Soonyoung pulls, and smiles against Soonyoung’s mouth when he tosses the garment away from the bed. Soonyoung’s hands wrap around him and he bucks involuntarily, the sudden warmth making him toss his head back against the mattress. “God, Soonyoung, babe, I want to--” He bites his lip through a wave of pleasure.

“Tell me, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung mouths into his collarbone, tongue darting out to lick at the stern line of it.

“Mmmwhat?” Wonwoo answers, but he’s too busy trying to breathe through his nose, the quickening pace of Soonyoung’s stroking and fisting around his cock distracting him mightily.

“What you want to do to me.”

“God. Fuck,” Wonwoo says as the meaning of Soonyoung’s words surges through his brain and effectively short-circuits it. He’s well aware that he’s getting a reversal of his earlier game on Soonyoung but like earlier established, these are the games where they both win.

“Say it,” Soonyoung urges, his low voice practically a purr against Wonwoo’s ribcage. He sits up on his heels and pushes Wonwoo’s thighs up and apart, eyes trained on Wonwoo’s as he presses kisses on either side of his hipbone, hunched over him like a tiger over his prey.

Wonwoo moves fast and pushes Soonyoung back and up, until they’re both kneeling on the king-sized mattress. He cups Soonyoung’s face in his hands to hold him in place as he kisses him roughly, tongue plunging into the other’s mouth as adrenaline ripples through him, trying to convey just how desperate he is for the other. Soonyoung’s hands brace against his waist, reach around to grab him and press their hips together, fingers restless and searing.

He drags his mouth to Soonyoung’s ear, nipping on his earlobe before whispering gruffly. “Want to lift your thighs up and above my head so I can fuck you, fuck you so hard you whimper, babe.”

Something guttural comes out of Soonyoung’s throat, and Wonwoo pushes him down onto the bed before crawling to the side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube they had conveniently placed there earlier. He drizzles a generous amount onto his fingers, before tossing the tube next to the pillows and turning back towards Soonyoung.

He’s pink all over, his chest slowly heaving from anticipation, eyes heavy-lidded. Wonwoo thinks he looks delicious, restrains himself from being a caricature and smacking his lips. “You’re so sexy, babe,” Wonwoo murmurs instead, lightheaded with desire. Soonyoung flushes even more, and holds his arms out.

Wonwoo catches Soonyoung’s thighs over his elbows and hikes up until he’s face to face with the other. Soonyoung reaches up pull his face down to kiss him, moaning into Wonwoo’s mouth as Wonwoo presses a finger into him slowly. “Ah fuck, yes,” Soonyoung mumbles into the side of Wonwoo’s throat, hips moving up to meet his hand, adjusting to the digit. “Another,” he says, hand moving around to curl against Wonwoo’s shoulders, mouth opening to run teeth over the curve of his neck.

He follows the command, enjoying the slight hiss and nip that Soonyoung makes against his collarbone as he adds another finger, and another. He looks down at Soonyoung, watches him as he raises his hips over and over to meet them, enjoying the way his mouth clenches and slackens with the waves of pleasure as he curls them inside him. In the middle of the sex-induced haze his body was currently experiencing, Wonwoo can’t help but feel that he will never ever get tired of watching Soonyoung like this, of bringing him pleasure, because the way they were together was like nothing else he’d ever been through. Being with Soonyoung made him feel loose and uninhibited and sexy and generous and he had obviously had sex before Soonyoung but he was so very glad that if he had to get someone off for the rest of his life, that it was Soonyoung.

“Wonwoo, stop thinking,” Soonyoung complains, one of his arms clutching at his bicep. “Just, just please fuck me already.”

“What if I just want to watch you get off like this,” Wonwoo muses out loud. He teases him a little more, his long fingers stilling inside Soonyoung with every stroke, making Soonyoung scrunch his face with frustration.

Soonyoung opens his mouth, probably to call Wonwoo any number of the colorful adjectives he had in his arsenal, but he sucks in a gasp when Wonwoo pulls his fingers out and starts to push his cock into him. “You’re a fucking asshole, Wonwoo Jeon,” Soonyoung manages to say through gritted teeth, before he pulls Wonwoo’s face down to kiss him, tongue licking into Wonwoo’s mouth the way he knows Wonwoo likes.

“You’re so tight,” Wonwoo groans into Soonyoung’s mouth, the double sensation of Soonyoung’s tongue pressing into his mouth and the feeling of just being surrounded by him, so slick and so good, making him a little dizzy. He collapses onto his elbows, Soonyoung’s knees pressing against his chest, and lets his instincts take over. He strokes into Soonyoung fast and deep, hips pistoning so hard against the other he hears rather than feels the sound of skin slapping skin. Fingers tangle in his hair, and he drops his head into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, the pants and whines echoing out of him uncontrollable. Soonyoung is so warm and so tight, and the sounds he’s making directly into Wonwoo’s ear are breaking him.

“So good, babe, you feel so good.” He nearly keens when Soonyoung crosses his ankles over the small of Wonwoo’s back, urging him to go in deeper.

“Right there, just there, oh fuck, baby, please.” Soonyoung pumps his cock in time with Wonwoos thrusts, his face growing redder and his breaths getting shallower as he nears climax. He throws his head back against the mattress with a groan, hips moving up and fingers restless against Wonwoo’s scalp.

He hitches Soonyoung’s thighs over his shoulders and thrusts into him deeper and harder, Soonyoung crying out as every stroke from this new position hits his prostrate better. They move together, every deep breath and stroke in unison until Soonyoung comes again, fingers shaking as his second orgasm of the night ripples through him, causing him to grasp around Wonwoo even tighter.

“Babe,” Wonwoo groans, trying to steady himself from the feeling of Soonyoung suddenly tightening around him. So fucking tight, he thinks, seeing stars. “Babe, I’m going to--”

“Come inside me, babe,” Soonyoung murmurs, soft and pliant and boneless already, and the quiet order makes Wonwoo almost black out. He thrusts a few more times before he’s coming, deep and long, the long groan of his release muffled by Soonyoung’s neck. Soonyoung shushes into Wonwoo’s nape unintelligibly, rubbing the small of his back until Wonwoo’s hips stop moving, climax fully ridden out and into him. They stay like that awhile, catching their breath, bodies cooling down and reacquainting themselves with the notion of movement.

“That was…”

“Fantastic,” Soonyoung coos, voice already drowsy from the intense emotion of the day and the immediately preceding physical exertion. Wonwoo lifts his head up to look at his husband, who was gazing back at him with the most sated expression one could manage while being absolutely tuckered out. His heart skips a beat--God, he loves him.

“I love you,” Wonwoo says out loud, because he wants to, because he can, and because it’s the truth.

Soonyoung’s eyes thin into merry little curves, pink dusting across his cheeks. “I love you too.”

They move to clean up their little mess as best as they could with the most minimal amount of motion as possible, before they pull the covers up and over them, Soonyoung moving in to snuggle against Wonwoo’s chest.

Wonwoo looks down at him. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I am exhausted,” Soonyoung confirms, but he looks up at Wonwoo mischievously. 

Wonwoo quirks an eyebrow. “Then why are your hands on my butt?”

Soonyoung shrugs playfully, before settling his head right at the curve of Wonwoo’s neck. “Just because I touch doesn’t mean I want to play at the moment. Besides, this butt’s all mine.”

Wonwoo laughs, amused. “Says who?”

“Says the marriage certificate,” Soonyoung reminds him, landing a quick peck at his neck. “Mr. Kwon.”

“Guess that means your butt’s all mine too. But let’s do that in the morning,” Wonwoo mutters, already half asleep. He presses a soft kiss to the crown of Soonyoung’s head. “Mr. Jeon.”

His eyes are already closed but he is still awake enough to hear the affectionate tone in Soonyoung’s voice, murmured into his throat just before he falls asleep. “Best husband ever.” 

Wonwoo knows he falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Soonwoo and talking about Soonwoo and being obnoxious about Soonwoo, I'm at @allthatconfetti.


End file.
